<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trail by Tezca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239830">Trail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca'>Tezca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Exploring With Josh, Youtube RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, outdoors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Always be aware of your surroundings, even if you're an urban explorer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was for drabble night at Fanworks Club discord, the prompt was Trail</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s up explorers, now today we’re gonna be exploring this beautiful, beautiful mansion. It was built in the early 1800s and as far as I know its at the end of this trail.”</p>
<p>The video kept playing, the autumn leaves can be clearly seen underneath an unassuming early fall sky. Nothing out of what you expect from a video is happening. Josh talked more about the history as he trodded along. </p>
<p>What eagle eyed viewers notice was that at one point he goes underneath an active nest of bees. It definitely explains the next shot. </p>
<p>Josh yelled as bees followed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>